The Mystery of the Scottish Roswell Village
by A Different Kind Of Yellow
Summary: Max and Liz move to Scotland seeking a fresh start. Only to find a mysterious ghost waiting for them. Or is it just Max? Chap. 3 up, sorry so short!
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The House ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liz looked over of the balcony and sighs. Her and Max have escaped the hassle back in Roswell and have moved to the lovely countryside of Scotland, a mountainous small country in Britain, Europe. They had looked at the place last week and had fallen in love with the house, so they bought it. Maria and Michael had moved to France, and Isabel had moved to Sweden, as she was fast at learning languages, these are both in Europe too.  
  
Her thoughts were of happy memories in Roswell, and of how she planned to spend the rest of her life with Max, out of harms way. Scotland was very cold at this time of year, according to the estate agent; the local people in the summer swam in the nearby loch. As it was winter, there would be no hopes for swimming. Max joined Liz on the balcony.  
  
" You okay Liz?"  
  
" Fine."  
  
" Come inside, it's freezing out here."  
  
" I thought I might go for a walk, it's such a lovely morning."  
  
" In you pyjamas?"  
  
" No, I was planning to get dressed first."  
  
" Where were you planning on going?"  
  
" To the lake and back, do you want to come?"  
  
" Sure, lets go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Road ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Five minutes later, they were walking out the door. Max grabbed his jacket and locked the door. He opened the high gate to see four young girls walking up the track. This was a surprise to him as the estate agent said there were very few young people walking around as most of them had grown up and moved away. The four young girls were chattering away as if they hadn't seen them. They looked about the same age as Liz and Max, maybe slightly younger. As they passed them at the gate, the girls stopped to say hello.  
  
" Good morning. You must be the new folks up at the old cottage."  
  
" Yes we are." Liz replied.  
  
" The main village is just down the road, there's only one food shop I'm afraid, but the pubs' open for business all day long." Said another; she had short, dark brown hair.  
  
" Oh yes, we saw it yesterday." Said Max.  
  
" If you don't mind me asking, how old are you guys? Have you just graduated from school in America?"  
  
" Em, no. We were in our last year when we moved. This is our year out."  
  
" Well you picked a nice year for it. Oh, sorry, I'm Iona, this is Kate, Debbie and Anne." She said this as she was pointing down the line of girls. Iona had long, dark ginger hair with shades of blonde. Kate was the short, dark brown hair colour. Anne was exactly the same as Iona but shorter. Finally Debbie, she had light brown hair with red and green streaks in it.  
  
" Oh, you've noticed my hair, Hallowe'en last night, you missed a great celebration, all the adults dress up here, and we have to say poems or rhymes to get our sweets."  
  
" Do you four still go Trick n' Treating?"  
  
" Of course! It's my favourite time of the year. How long have you been her? Couple of weeks?"  
  
" No, we moved in two days ago."  
  
" Where about in America did you come from?"  
  
" Roswell."  
  
" The alien town? Cool, I so want to go there, it would be so much fun, plus it would be so much fun. All those aliens, all we've got are ghosts."  
  
" Ghosts?"  
  
" Don't tell me no-body told you that the pub was haunted did they?"  
  
" Well, we haven't met many people."  
  
" No problem. Come down to the pub about eight. We'll tell you then. Sorry, but we've got to go, we're meeting a friend of mine off the train. But we can have a welcome drink with him and us."  
  
" Are you sure that's wise Iona?" Iona nodded.  
  
" 8 o' clock's fine."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Girls ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Well, he was a bit of an alright, wasn't he Debs?"  
  
" Okay, he was a bit."  
  
" I thought you said you would never go near a guy with a barge pole."  
  
" Well I didn't did I?"  
  
" Almost. But he noticed your hair, and you blushed."  
  
" I never blush."  
  
" You do."  
  
" Okay, okay! Who are we going to meet?"  
  
" Well, before that Max came along, I thought we might like a bit of boyish company, so I asked a couple of boys to come down."  
  
" No. 1, Max has Liz, No.2, you didn't answer my question, who are they?"  
  
" Well, with the second sight powers I have, Max and Liz are in love unfortunately, and Max is a plain old cute alien."  
  
" How can you tell that from a couple of minutes chatting?"  
  
" Easy, it's in my blood."  
  
" Anyway, who are the boys?"  
  
" Oh, just some old school guys we used to know."  
  
" We?"  
  
" Debbie, Anne and me." Said Kate.  
  
" Well, what are they like?"  
  
" One's a swot."  
  
" How could you invite him!"  
  
" Who?"  
  
" Just the person who's has had a crush on Debbie for umpteen years!"  
  
" James. We had to sit together in first aid lessons. That's all."  
  
" We all thought Debs here and James would make the perfect couple."  
  
" Who else?"  
  
" Touchy, touchy. A guy I used to like." Kate blushed.  
  
" Ha, I know who that is! Robert!"  
  
" How did you guess Anne?"  
  
" Let's just say I'm good at guessing games."  
  
" Have you picked someone for me and Anne?" asked Iona.  
  
" Yes I have, just a guy who want's to meet a real ghost."  
  
" Not so loud, do you know how many people could be listening, they could seek me out and do something to me."  
  
" Ghosts can't die, remember that."  
  
" This type can."  
  
" Is there something you aren't telling us?"  
  
" I can't tell you."  
  
" You can. We're your mates."  
  
" Okay, but you mustn't tell anyone, yeah?"  
  
The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.  
  
" I'm only half ghost. Which means I can eat and feel things real ghosts can't."  
  
" Cool. I know this is kinda rude, but how old are you, in both ...sides?"  
  
" .....Thirty years old."  
  
" Cool. So you've only been dead, how long?"  
  
" Thirteen years. So I died when you guys were four."  
  
" How did you become half and half ? "  
  
" It's a long story."  
  
" We've got eight hours."  
  
" Well, I grew up in this village. I had a mum, dad, sisters, family who loved me. But I fell in love with this older man. For three years I went out with him until his wife found out. She didn't know who the affair girl was, so I hid myself from him and his family. But he came looking for me. You see, I had sent his wife a letter saying stuff about his affair because I wanted him to leave me alone, you see, he was one of those evil Warlocks. His wife was a witch and understood. I had all this love in my heart, and nobody to give it too. See, I fell in love with another man, my age. He was cute, and funny and nice to me. But the warlock found out that I loved the young man more than I loved him so he killed him. It was a really awful day, see, as the older man was my half uncle, I got pregnant and had a demon baby, and it was disabled, and the man blamed me for it and put a spell on me. The witch found out who I was and put a different spell on me. But the witch at heart was a kind woman and took pity on me. She lifted her husbands spell, and kept my baby as her own. Her spell was to keep me half -immortal, so when I meet my true love, I will feel the love flowing out of me. That is when the spell will be broken. My grave will disappear and everything. I've been waiting for the perfect man for so long. The only thing is, when I'm turned back to normal, I will be the age I died again. So, I'll be younger than you, if I'm lucky, I hope to find love this year so we can all stay the same age."  
  
" Wow. That didn't actually take that long."  
  
" What happened to the warlock?" asked Anne.  
  
" It died of a heart attack when his heart physically split in two. That happens when two of that type of Warlocks baby's die before he or she does. He was killed instantly."  
  
" Anne, to make it short, I've invited Luke. Duncan."  
  
" You didn't!"  
  
" I did, just so I can prove to you that he really did like you. Any you liked him back." Anne blushed tremendously."  
  
" Anyway. Iona, we've to find you a man. What about that alien Max?"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At The Pub ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max and Liz entered the pub. Liz sat down at a corner booth while Max went up to the bar to order. He ordered an orange Bacardi Breezer for Liz and a pint of Guiness Extra Cold for himself. This was the first time he had tasted Guiness as they did not sell it in America. He brought the drinks back to Liz and sat down.  
  
" So."  
  
" So, what?"  
  
" So what do you think of this place?"  
  
" It's quiet. They have nothing similar to the Crashdown anywhere near here, it's a bit of a disappointment, but I guess a fresh start has a new culture too."  
  
" I guess. Do you like your drink?"  
  
" It's different too. Everything's different. There's no Maria or Michael arguing, there's no Kyle or Isabel. It's really silent."  
  
At the bar there was constant chatter and two small children chasing each other. There were few young adults as the agent had said, but two young girls facing away, with two young boys facing them drinking pints. They would rather be described as juvinile, as one of the boys had stuck to bread sticks up his nose. There was a gust of cold air and the four girls they had met in the lane walked in. Kate walked up to the bar and spoke to the barman. He then pointed to where Max and Liz were sitting. Kate said 'cheers Davie' and waved for the other three to join her. They walked over to Liz and Maxs' table.  
  
" Hello, glad you could come." said Debbie.  
  
" Where is your friend?" asked Liz.  
  
" They're unpacking. They'll join us later they said." replied Anne.  
  
" Ah, won't you sit down, I want to hear all about this ghost of yours." asked Max.  
  
" Thanks." At this Iona motioned the girls to sit down, as she slid into the booth beside Max.  
  
" So how long has the ghost been here?"  
  
" I'd say around fifty years, wouldn't you Iona?" asked Anne.  
  
" I think so. So the old lady says."  
  
" What old lady?"  
  
" The ghost is the old ladies sister. Twins so she said. Born in the village hospital, died on holiday."  
  
" How'd she die?"  
  
" An evil spell. Ran away five months before she died. The old lady said she was pregnant with another mans child. She said the man was evil. Died shortly after. He had a water grave, or so she said. We go to visit her often. She's in an old folks home, it's really strange, she always says that her sister is there with her. It's really spooky. It freaked me out. As she is my grandma. Her name was Iona, I was named after her. Everyone says she haunts the village, people see her walking about, we've all seen her, you'll see her soon if you're careful."  
  
" Wow. Is that really true?" Max asked Iona.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" So are there many aliens in Roswell. Like Real ones?"  
  
" A couple. Not many. They're not like slimy with big heads and three fingers. They're not green and have big eyes. People say they take on human form when they're near people, or they've been in human form since they were born 


	2. Fun or Fugitive?

**************************************************************************** **  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At The Pub ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max and Liz entered the pub. Liz sat down at a corner booth while Max went up to the bar to order. He ordered an orange Bacardi Breezer for Liz and a pint of Guiness Extra Cold for himself. This was the first time he had tasted Guiness as they did not sell it in America. He brought the drinks back to Liz and sat down.  
  
" So."  
  
" So, what?"  
  
" So what do you think of this place?"  
  
" It's quiet. They have nothing similar to the Crashdown anywhere near here, it's a bit of a disappointment, but I guess a fresh start has a new culture too."  
  
" I guess. Do you like your drink?"  
  
" It's different too. Everything's different. There's no Maria or Michael arguing, there's no Kyle or Isabel. It's really silent."  
  
At the bar there was constant chatter and two small children chasing each other. There were few young adults as the agent had said, but two young girls facing away, with two young boys facing them drinking pints. They would rather be described as juvinile, as one of the boys had stuck to bread sticks up his nose. There was a gust of cold air and the four girls they had met in the lane walked in. Kate walked up to the bar and spoke to the barman. He then pointed to where Max and Liz were sitting. Kate said 'cheers Davie' and waved for the other three to join her. They walked over to Liz and Maxs' table.  
  
" Hello, glad you could come." said Debbie.  
  
" Where is your friend?" asked Liz.  
  
" Our friends are unpacking. They'll join us later they said." replied Anya.  
  
Kate leaned over to Max and gave him a quick pinch and a punch while saying: "Pinch, punch, first of the month."  
  
" What was that for?"  
  
" Sorry, family tradition. Been doing it all my life, I don't really like the come-back though."  
  
" What's the come-back?"  
  
" A hit and a kick for being so quick." Kate said nervously.  
  
" Ah, I get it, won't you sit down, I want to hear all about this ghost of yours." asked Max.  
  
" Thanks." At this Iona motioned the girls to sit down, as she slid into the booth beside Max.  
  
" So how long has the ghost been here?"  
  
" I'd say around fifty years, wouldn't you Iona?" asked Anya.  
  
" I think so. So the old lady says."  
  
" What old lady?"  
  
" The ghost is the old ladies sister. Twins so she said. Born in the village hospital, died on holiday."  
  
" How'd she die?"  
  
" An evil spell. Ran away five months before she died. The old lady said she was pregnant with another mans child. She said the man was evil. Died shortly after. He had a water grave, or so she said. We go to visit her often. She's in an old folks home, it's really strange, she always says that her sister is there with her. It's really spooky. It freaked me out. As she is my grandma. Her name was Iona, I was named after her. Everyone says she haunts the village, people see her walking about, we've all seen her, you'll see her soon if you're careful."  
  
" Wow. Is that really true?" Max asked Iona.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" So are there many aliens in Roswell. Like Real ones?"  
  
" A couple. Not many. They're not like slimy with big heads and three fingers. They're not green and have big eyes. People say they take on human form when they're near people, or they've been in human form since they were born. Spooky, eh?"  
  
" Cool. I want to go there when I'm older, I think it would be groovy."  
  
" If we ever go back, you can stay with us."  
  
" That'll be cool, thanks. Here come the boys."  
  
" The boys?"  
  
" Our friends, they've come to stay with us for a while, they're in the same year as us in school. The university we're all going to is about twenty miles away so you won't see us come next August."  
  
" You start in August?"  
  
" Always have and probably always will."  
  
" Hi Kate, how are you?" asked Robert.  
  
" Fine Robbie. These are our new villagers Max and Liz. And our friend Iona MacDonald."  
  
" Hi Iona, Anya."  
  
" Duncan. Luke how are you?"  
  
" The best for ages Annie, how are you easing up?"  
  
" Okay. Dad's out of his coma now, they say he'll be fine."  
  
" Have you been to see him yet?"  
  
" Haven't had the time. I will when I'm ready to go home."  
  
" Hi. We're pleased to meet you, but we really must be going, we've got a lot of unpacking to do tomorrow before my sister comes to stay."  
  
" What's your sister like Max?"  
  
" She's a tall blonde actress, and Max's Twin." Said Liz, almost boasting about her soon-to-be-sister-in-law.  
  
" Cool. Can't wait to meet her, what's her name?"  
  
" Isabel Evans."  
  
" The Isabel Evans?" asked Luke.  
  
" What do you mean? You've heard of her?" asked Max.  
  
" Yes, she's such a good actress. I just saw her Movie."  
  
" The Last Whisper. Did you enjoy it?"  
  
" Yes. Of course. When is she coming here?"  
  
" Soon, in the next few weeks of so."  
  
" Cool, do you think I could get her autograph?"  
  
" Of course! Goodnight."  
  
" Bye, see you later."  
  
" Who is this Isabel girl, Luke?" asked Iona.  
  
" She's in the new Bond movie. The Last Whisper, I just told you."  
  
" I haven't seen it yet, I was planning to see it when I go to Uni."  
  
" Which Uni are you going to again?" asked Luke.  
  
" The Edinburgh University of Art and Design Technology." Said Kate.  
  
" That's quite a mouthful. Anything shorter?" replied James.  
  
" Would the E. U. … A….D..T. do alright for you?"  
  
" I was kidding. So are those two going?" exclaimed James.  
  
" What two?" asked Anya.  
  
" That Max guy and his girl."  
  
" Hey, girls can be individual with or without a boyfriend."  
  
" Sorry, I forgot. So are they going to the same place as you?"  
  
" Don't know, I haven't asked them yet."  
  
" They did say it was their year out." Called Debbie.  
  
" Oh yes, they did say that. Pity, I've hard there's to lots of parties at the school before that."  
  
" I've already put my name down for the Spanish trip. I'm staying with my auntie."  
  
" That would be so cool, all you would need to pay for, would be transport."  
  
" Do you think there'll be enough room for a couple more?"  
  
" Yes, I should think so, she lives in a huge beach-house looking over the sea."  
  
" I thought you said you had never been abroad."  
  
" I've seen pictures."  
  
" How do you know the size then?" asked Duncan.  
  
" She made her daughter stand beside the house."  
  
" How old is her daughter?"  
  
" Seventeen. And she's only five foot five."  
  
" Whoa, you are so lucky. Can I meet your cousin?"  
  
" Why? We're all way taller than her."  
  
" She's seventeen. And Spanish. Can she drive?" asked Duncan.  
  
" No, she once tried, got arrested, that's probably because she crashed the car into someone's house."  
  
" Was anyone hurt?" exclaimed Duncan.  
  
" No. But she has a lot of debts to pay the house-owner."  
  
" Oh, then maybe I'll just stick with you girls."  
  
" Sorry, but you've offended us."  
  
" Sorry, please forgive me, I can go down on my knees if you want me too." At the same time, Duncan got out the booth and bent down on the floor on his knees.  
  
" Get up you stupid git! I was kidding, and that way you kneel, it looks like you're asking someone to marry you."  
  
" Shut up Debbie."  
  
" Make me."  
  
" Ow, my knees really hurt."  
  
" Ooh, play the violins."  
  
" Shut it Debs." Said James.  
  
" Uh, it's going to take more than that to shut her up." Came a voice from the bar.  
  
We all looked round to see a tall, smart but sleek, dark-haired boy looking over at us.  
  
" Uh, this is a private conversation." Said Anya.  
  
" Well how come the whole bar can hear what you're saying?"  
  
" Hey, Davie! Can you hear what we're talking about?"  
  
" You're not speaking clear enough for me to hear about Spain."  
  
" So you can."  
  
" No, I just heard that bit. Do you think there would be room for one more?"  
  
" Not on your nelly, Dave."  
  
" Guessed as much, do you want anymore drinks?" the barman asked looking round at the large group of teens.  
  
" Eight Bacardi-Breezers please."  
  
" What flavours?" At this Kate asked round the group.  
  
" What flavour guys?"  
  
" I'm not deaf Katie, I did hear the man."  
  
" Shut up Robert, and my name is not Katie! "Kate almost shouted in his face.  
  
" Whew, um I'll have pineapple please."  
  
" Anya?" Anya was daydreaming again like she normally did when she was bored stiff.  
  
" Anya?" asked James.  
  
" Oh, sorry, what was that?"  
  
" What flavour Bacardi do you want?" asked Kate.  
  
" Oh Pineapple please."  
  
" Ok, three pineapples. What else?"  
  
" Does the three include you too?"  
  
" Yes. What do you want Luke?"  
  
" Same please. Oh, what other flavours are there?"  
  
" Orange, Apple, Watermelon, Lemon and Lime, Grape and Mango."  
  
" I'll try the Mango then please."  
  
" Duncan?"  
  
" A Mango too please."  
  
" Debbie?"  
  
" I'll try the Apple."  
  
" Don't bother Debbie, it tastes of Cider." Called James.  
  
" I like Cider James, that's why I just ordered it."  
  
" Ok, don't be so moody Debbie."  
  
" Iona?"  
  
" A plain orange juice please."  
  
" No fun from Iona tonight then."  
  
" I just don't feel that good."  
  
" Do you want to go home."  
  
" No. I don't want to spoil your night. Anyway, it's really icy and cold, but it's lovely and warm in here."  
  
" Don't be silly. That's what friends are for."  
  
" Not always. I'm just going to go to bed, I'm exausted too."  
  
" Bit of a late night last night wasn't it?"  
  
" A bit too much for my taste. See you in the morning, have a nice night." Iona got up from the table when James called after her.  
  
" Wait up Iona. I'll walk you home, just to be a gentleman mind."  
  
"Thanks James, but there's no need to, really."  
  
" I'm coming with you and that's final."  
  
" Ok, if you must."  
  
Once they had left the pub, the gossip just lifted from their spirits.  
  
" What was James-z-boy going on about anyway, being a gentleman and all the crap. Guys are always after one thing."  
  
" James has been looking for someone since he turned sixteen, maybe Iona's the one for him, to lose their virginity together."  
  
" Sorry to spoil the moment Duncan, but she's experienced a lot more that he ever will have."  
  
" You mean….already? Nah, but she looks younger that us."  
  
" She's a whole year older, even if she doesn't look it."  
  
" Poor James. He's expecting something she's already had before him."  
  
" Does anyone even know if Iona likes James?"  
  
" No, but one can imagine."  
  
" Yes, but don't spread the gossip if it ain't true!"  
  
The guy from the bar walked over to the group,  
  
"You don't recognise me do you?"  
  
" Sorry, nope. Who are you?"  
  
" Someone who knows you."  
  
" Clever! Otherwise you wouldn't be standing here, would you?"  
  
" No, but I do recognise you from school."  
  
" Ah, now we're getting somewhere. We went to the same school and don't know you, what is your name?"  
  
" Jamie."  
  
" Jamie…. Do you have a second name?"  
  
" Walder."  
  
" Well Jamie Walder, how do you know us?" He pointed at every member of the group and said something.  
  
" Luke, my English class at Higher, Kate, my Art and Design class at Standard Grade, Anya, my History class at Standard Grade, Duncan, my English class at Standard Grade, Debbie, my French class at Higher, and finally Robert, my Maths class at Higher."  
  
" Did you take Maths as a Higher, Robert, you're bonkers."  
  
" Yes, I know. That's why I quit Maths, and changed to History."  
  
" Ah yes, I forgot that. So how come you're all here?"  
  
" Can't friends gather in remote country pubs without being disturbed?" asked Duncan.  
  
At this point James walked back into the pub. For some reason he looked out of breath but looked shocked when he saw Jamie.  
  
" I told you not to follow me here, outside now!"  
  
" What's wrong James, can't stand me talking to your friends?"  
  
" Outside now!"  
  
" Hey James calm down, what's the matter?! Asked Kate.  
  
" He's my problem, I'll tell you later."  
  
The two boys walked out the pub doors, one walking calmly, one furiously. Then the shouting started and every single person in the pub hushed up to hear what was said.  
  
" What are you doing here, I told you to stay away!" shouted James.  
  
" Cool it Bro, I'm just having a bit of fun."  
  
" You're not my brother, not if Dad doesn't get married to your bitch of a mum!"  
  
" What did you call my mum?"  
  
" A bitch. Once she got her claws into dad, you moved in straight away, taking everything!"  
  
" Like what? There was nothing to take!"  
  
" Nothing! My girlfriend! My best mate! My car! My room! My dad's love for me!"  
  
" See, that's hardly anything!"  
  
" Bollocks! You ruined my life, these are my friends and your not going to take them away from me. We have been friends for years! Just go back to your whore of a mother and never come back."  
  
" This is just because I slept with Tracy isn't it?"  
  
" Not just that! Everything else as well!"  
  
" Fine, I get your point, just let me say goodbye to your friends then."  
  
" You're not going back in there."  
  
" Okay, okay, cool it bro. I just came here to say Tracy's pregnant! I'm going to be a father!" There was silence for a moment, then there was a crack of someone's bones and the six ran out the pub.  
  
When they got out, they saw James nursing his fist, and Jamie clutching his nose and screaming,  
  
"What the hell did you do to me, man, I think you broke my nose!"  
  
" Hey, boy! You deserved it. I thought after Tracy, you would leave me alone to get on with the rest of my life without you! But, oh no, you had to come marching over here, screaming that you're going to be a father. You deserve that nose, and you deserve Tracy's abortion!"  
  
" Abortion! What abortion?"  
  
" The abortion she had a week ago. She phoned me up, told me she had an abortion and had got rid of you and wanted to get back together, I guess she only did one."  
  
" I'm going to kill her!"  
  
" Uh, I don't think you can, she's dead!"  
  
" What!"  
  
" Your little car accident! She died tonight at the hospital. I just got the call."  
  
There was a thud and Jamie was sprawling on the ground, he had fainted.  
  
Back at the farmhouse  
  
" Hey Max, they seem like a nice bunch."  
  
" They seem okay, I don't really believe in the ghost, and that Iona seems kind of weird, but I guess this is Scotland for you."  
  
" Hey! That's not fair! My great-grandparents came from Scotland, they emigrated here in the eighteen-hundreds."  
  
" Sorry Lizzie, I didn't know. It's been a long day. Do you want to go to bed?"  
  
" The sky's clear, I'm going to look at the stars."  
  
" Okay, I'm exausted. I'll see you in the morning." Max bent down and kissed her full on the lips." It'll be cold out. You sure I can't pursuade you to come to bed?"  
  
Liz smiled, but all she said was: "I'll join you in half an hour."  
  
" I'll be waiting for you, that is if I don't fall asleep."  
  
" Okay, night."  
  
" Night."  
  
Liz watched the stars for a while and saw four shooting start, two from the left, two from the right. After a while, she saw a very bright star turning into different colours, every colour of the rainbow. It was a beautiful sight.  
  
In the morning, when Liz awoke, although it said ten am on the clock, it was still pitch black. She slipped under Max's arm, off the bed and into her dressing gown and slippers. She went into the sitting room and sat on the large blue couch, and she switched on the T.V. Early yesterday afternoon, after their walk, they had picked up the national paper, The Scotsman, which included a T.V. guide. Liz opened the guide on Saturday, which was today. There was no usual American T.V. shows that she used to watch in the mornings at home but some kids T.V. programmes called, 'S.M.T.V. Live' and the 'Saturday show'. She switched on to channel three, which was S.M.T.V. Live. It was full of American and British drama's, competition, band performances and games.  
  
She had just switched on to watch a game called 'Challenge Ant'. And turned out to be an English presenter. He had a red came on and was sitting across from a table of prizes and a small girl. They were both in leather armchairs and The small girl started asking Ant some questions. The questions appeared on the bottom of the screen.  
  
' Q1: What are the six main characters on Dawson's Creek?"  
  
A: Jack, Andie, Joey, Dawson, Jen and Pacey.  
  
Q2: In the Simpsons, Where did Marge choose to make Maggie?"  
  
A: In the aliens living room.'  
  
All the questions went on like this, and Liz got bored and switched the channels for a while, another game, a black-and-white movie, the game, a cartoon, and an American dram called the Tribe. To be continued……. 


	3. The Next Day

Everybody, well, two people, I am so sorry that I took like, over a year to carry on with this. It's gonna be short, but the next one will be longer, so bear with me. Disclaimer: they are all my own characters, except Max and Liz who belong to the Roswell High programme. Please R&R as usual!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
" Hey, Max you're up!" called out Liz, who had fallen asleep - bored - on the couch in the living room. She was looking over at Max, who had just come out of the bedroom door, his hair all rumpled, but with a stylish effect, just how Liz liked her dishes in the morning.  
  
" How long have you been up then Liz?" he asked, yawning.  
  
" Hours. I so wish we had something interesting on T.V., coz I think it's gonna rain today."  
  
" You want to stay inside all day and slob out?"  
  
" Yeah. I brought all my favourite movies with me!" Liz looked excited, but her face fell when Max groaned.  
  
" Chick Flicks? Now I know why you didn't let me see you pack."  
  
" There is more than video's, I can name loads more things in here that aren't at all mushy love stuff and rather some ferocious hard stuff."  
  
" Ooh, Liz, what do you suggest?"  
  
" We go back to bed?"  
  
As they were young lovers, and just recently engaged, they did just that. Five hours later, they emerged.  
  
" It seems to have brightened up!" Max said, yawning and stretched out his arms.  
  
" Do you want to go for that walk now?"  
  
And off they went.  
  
TBC. I am so sorry it is so short, I just don't have enough time to go into so much detail as I am busy trying to prepare for my exams and finishing off another story. Please Read and Review?!?!?!!!! 


End file.
